Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures/Tropes
This is the list of tropes for Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures. Tropes *'Action Girl' - Ms. Bellum fights off a pride of American lions in Feathered Forest. *'Adaptation Dye-Job' - Mandark's duck was yellow in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, she was colored white as yellow only occur in ducklings. *'Adaptation Species Change' - Dexter's monkey was a generic brown monkey in Dexter's Laboratory. In this crossover series, he is a white-headed capuchin. *'Animal Talk' - Most of the animals can talk to one another, but not to humans. Expect for Bubbles, who has an ability to talk to them. However in Down Under, Dee Dee makes an attempt to talk to the thylacine brothers in their own vocalizations. And then, the thylacines understood her. And also, Percy, Professor Utonium's pet parrot, is the only animal that can be understood by humans, due to his talking ability. *'Animation Bump' - The animation in this series is a lot more smoother and fluid than the original shows. *'Ascended Extra' - Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. Bunny, Bullet, Robin, Mike, Lalavava and Soyen were also originally one shot characters. **Ms. Keane also counts as Professor Utonium's new wife. **Princess Morbucks also counts as well. *'Attention Deficit... Ooh, Shiny! '- During In the Beginning, Diana and Dave, along with a pack of Acheroraptor, were seen feeding on a dead Torosaurus. Then, they hear Dee Dee screaming as she gets kidnapped by Mandark. Only Diana and Dave have left the carcass to see what happened. The Acheroraptor ''pack, however, spot a ''Cimolestes passing by and chase it. *'Bears are Bad News' - In Feathered Forest, a short-faced bear chases Bubbles, Bunny, Bullet, Dee Dee and Beau into Ms. Sara Bellum's office, only to get sourrounded by a pride of American lions. *'Back for the Finale' - Many dinosaurs and other extinct animals (as well as present-day animals) return in Back from Extinction. *'Bittersweet Ending' - Much of Townsville has been destroyed by Omega 09 and HIM. But after Omega 09 and HIM were defeated for good, the animals, both living and extinct, take over Townsville and they're left in the hands of Dexter, Blossom and their human friends. In the same time, the animals now have a way to communicate with humans, sans talking to humans due to them not understanding what they say. *'The Bus Came Back' - Mee Mee and Lee Lee return after their last appearance in Dexter's Laboratory season 2. *'Butt-Monkey' - Dexter himself. Also, Raphy the dodo. *'The Cameo' - Mac and Frankie Foster from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends make a brief non-speaking cameo appearance in Feathered Forest as they hear Bubbles' various animal calls to the animals from the previous episode that rampage Townsville as she annouces the fight duel between Fang and the alpha of the dire wolf pack. **Omega 09 from Jurassic World: The Game appears as the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. *'Canon Foreigner' - Percy the African grey parrot and Chester the Chinese crested dog. *'Cats are Mean' - Averted with Fang, Valentino and Ginger. Played straight with Eurasian cave lion, American lion, scimitar cat and Dinofelis. *'Crossover' - Mixed with dinosaurs! *'Cunning as a Fox' - Reynard the red fox. *'Darker and Edgier' - This crossover series has many dark moments. *'A Day in the Limelight' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane are the main focus in Feathered Forest. **''Life at its Origins'' focuses more on Stan the Tyrannosaurus and Diana the Dakotaraptor than the main cast's adventure in the Cambrian seas to find an Anomalocaris. **In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Bullet was stayed behind with Percy, Buddy, Reynard, Valentino and Ginger to guard the Powerpuff Girls' house while the main cast is in the Late Cretaceous Canada. But, when Buddy got kidnapped by Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys, Bullet and her friends have a rescue mission, with the help of the two spies in their black bodysuits, that are really Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane in disguise. *'Demoted to Dragon' - Mandark and Princess Morbucks became this as Omega 09 becomes the Big Bad of Back from Extinction. *'Dumb Dodo Bird' - Raphy the dodo. *'Earn Your Happy Ending' - At the end of Back from Extinction, Part 2, Dexter finally gets loved by his sister Dee Dee, and her boyfriend Beau. This is because how much Dee Dee cared for her little brother. He even gets the kiss from his own girlfriend, Blossom. **Same goes for the dinosaurs and other extinct animals that can finally live together with the present-day animals. *'Everything's Better with Dinosaurs' - Including James Woods-voiced Tyrannosaurus rex ''as one of the good guys! *'Everything's Better with Penguins '- ''Spheniscus urbinai ''are the giant Miocene cousins of Magellanic penguins. ''Back from Extinction ''features more penguins, from ''Kairuku ''to gentoos. Though not penguins, ''Hesperornis and great auks may count. *'Evil Counterpart' - Omega 09 to Black Beauty. Both T. rexes with different personalities. *'Expy' - Buddy is a complete expy of Bugs Bunny. *'Giant Flyer' - Quetzalcoatlus, Pteranodon (males only) and Pelagornis. *'Grand Finale' - Back from Extinction. *'Happily Married' - Professor Utonium is married to Ms. Keane piror to the events of the first episode. *'Heel-Face Turn' - The Rowdyruff Boys were originally henchmen to Mandark or Princess Morbucks. But during Back from Extinction, after they heard that Mandark and Princess Morbucks make a deal with HIM and Omega 09, the Rowdyruff Boys escape, joining Dexter and Blossom's side and eventually reform themselves. *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus. *'Knight of Cerebus' - The alpha dire wolf. *'A Lizard Named Liz' - Raphy's name is a reference to the dodo's scientific name, Raphus cucullatus. And also, Meg the megalodon. *'Malicious Monitor Lizard' - Karawi the megalania, or Varanus priscus. *'Mammoths Mean Ice Age' - Episode 2, Ice and Snow, marks the debut of Koroleva and her herd of woolly mammoths. *'Mistaken for an Imposter' - In Lost in Dinosaur Park, Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys kidnap Buddy by mistaking him for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. *'Mythology Gag' **Mandark and the Rowdyruff Boys mistake Buddy for Dexter being transformed into a rabbit. Dexter himself was transformed into a rabbit by Dee Dee in one of the Dexter's Lab episodes of What A Cartoon. *'Never Smile at the Crocodile' - Borealosuchus, Quinkana, Deinosuchus, Piscogavialis, Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni, Sarcosuchus, Voay, Purussaurus ''and ''Kaprosuchus. Modern crocodilians also count. *'Non-Standard Character Design' - All designs for animals are realistic when compared to the human characters' more cartoony designs. **Bullet the squirrel is the only animal character to remain a cartoony design, when compared to the more realistic squirrels. *'Only Sane Man' - Beau and to lesser extent, Blossom. *'Out of Focus' - Dexter's mom and dad have a lot less screentime than Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane. *'Panthera Awesome' - Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Polly Wants a Microphone' - Percy, the African grey parrot who can talk. *'Ptero-Soarer' - Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus and among others are all protrayed as quadrupedal. *'Raptor Attack' - Diana and Dave the Dakotaraptor, Vinney and Julie the Velociraptor and Hal the Halszkaraptor. ''This is averted as all maniraptors are feathered. *'Rascally Rabbit''' - Buddy the eastern cottontail. *'Rhino Rampage' - Sudan the northern white rhincoeros, as well as Elasmotherium, Coelodonta and Paraceratherium. Ceratopisans, like Triceratops and Styracosaurus, also count. *'Savage Wolves' - A pack of dire wolves pose a big threat to Fang the saber-tooth cat. *'Seldom Seen Species' - Mixes with Loads and Loads of Characters. *'Ship Tease' - Dexter/Blossom. *'Shoo Out the Clowns' - The Mayor of Townsville is completely absent in the entire series, and Ms. Sara Bellum takes over the Mayor's role. *'Shown Their Work' - All dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures had modern accurate features, such as feathered maniraptors and quadrupedal pterosaurs. **Scarlett the Spinosaurus is correctly protrayed as a huge, semi-aquatic theropod. *'Snakes are Sinister' - In Back from Extinction, a Titanoboa (referred to as a giant anaconda) attacks Dexter's mom and dad before Dexter saves them from being eaten. *'Species Lost and Found - '''The animals that returned to the present with Dexter and Blossom's team and stayed in Dexter's laboratory are Stan and Sue the pair of ''Tyrannosaurus, Diana the mother Dakotaraptor and her chick Dave, Penny the Purgatorius, a herd of woolly mammoths, Reynard the red fox, Fang the saber-tooth cat, Martha and Paul the pair of passenger pigeons, a Psittacosaurus, a pack of Sinosauropteryx, Benjamin and Tyler the thylacine brothers, Vinney and Julie the pair of Velociraptor, Hal the Halszkaraptor, a Gastornis, a Leptictidium, a Volaticotherium, Archie the Anchiornis,'' Sudan the northern white rhinoceros and his mate, Bushie the Senegal bushbaby and Big Al the ''Allosaurus. *'Spy Catsuit' - Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane wear their shiny, black bodysuits in Lost in Dinosaur Park and then again in Back from Extinction. *'Stock Dinosaurs' - Everything from Tyrannosaurus to Triceratops ''to ''Velociraptor to Apatosaurus. *'Suddenley Voiced' - Bullet the squirrel and Mandark's duck. *'Threatening Shark' - Meg the megalodon. And also, there's Cretoxyrhina, Scapanorhynchus, Squalicorax and the broad-tooth mako. *'Token Good Teammate' - Mandark's duck is this compared to the rest of Mandark's team. *'Tyrannosaurus rex' - Stan, Sue and their two hatchlings. And then, there's the T. rex Big Good, Black Beauty. *'Vitriolic Best Buds' - Stan the Tyrannosaurus ''and Diana the ''Dakotaraptor. Category:Tropes